SS501
Porfavor no editar la pagina hasta que termine de editarlo gracias Archivo:Ss501-japan-concert.jpg 'SS501' SS501 (Pronunciado Double-S 501 ó Deo Beul E Seu Oh Gong Il) es un grupo surcoreano de música pop integrado por cinco chicos bajo la dirección de Daesung Entertainment en Corea y Pony Canyon en Japón. El nombre de la banda es una convinacion del alfabeto y numeros que tienen un significado especial en ellos. La primera "S" es por "Super", la segunda "S" una abreviacion para "Star". Los numeros 5,0 y 1 significan "cinco miembros unidos como uno para siempre". Su fan club oficial es conocido como Triple S. Carrera 'Debut' SS501 debutó el 8 de junio del 2005 con su primer single "경고" ("Warnithumb|312pxng"), y con un segundo single "Snow prince" lanzado en el 2005. El grupo estuvo inactivo en Corea la mayor parte del 2006. Aunque tuvieron una reunión de fans en Abril. La inactividad fue debido a la condición de la garganta de Heo Young Saeng, para la cual requirió cirugía y necesitó tiempo para recobrarse totalmente. A mediados del 2006 tuvieron su primer concierto "Step Up Concert" en Osaka, Japón. Luego regresaron a Corea para promover su primer álbum, el cual fue lanzado el 10 de noviembre. Los singles del álbum incluían "Unlock" y "Four Chance". Mientras promovían el álbum en programas de variedades y música, también grabaron un programa en Mnet llamado "SOS". En su día número 600 ganaron el premio Mutizen de SBS Inki Gayo por su canción "Four Chance". 'SubGrupos' Debido a los ocupados horarios de 2 miembros, Park Jung Min participando en el musical "Grease" y Kim Hyun thumb|270pxJoong grabando el drama, el álbum de SS501 que debía ser lanzado dentro del 2008 fue pospuesto para Julio del 2009. En lugar de eso, un subgrupo fue formado. Inicialmente querían usar Triple S como nombre, pero rechazaron la idea ya que pensaban que los 5 miembros siempre serían como 1. Luego el 25 de noviembre del 2008 lanzaron un álbum especial " U R Man" bajo el nombre de SS501. Los tres miembros del grupo también participaron de un cameo en el capítulo número 4 de Boys Before Flowers presentándose en un club cantando "U R Man". Terminando sus actividades promocionales para "U R Man", pasaron a promover 내 머리가 나빠서 (Because I am stupid), una canción para el OST de Boys Before Flowers. La canción fue muy bien recibida debido al éxito del drama. Ganaron el premio a la "Canción del mes (Feb)" en la edición #32 de Cyworld Digital Music Awards (28 Mar 09) con más de 110,000 descargas por BGM en www.cyworld.com. 'Integrantes' Archivo:6369_1099690454637_1297928260_30252901_8217938_n-1-.jpg 'HyunJoong' *'Nombre real:' Kim Hyun Joong(김현중)(pronunciado como: kim hyon yung) *'Apodos: '''Líder, cachorro-vacathumb|220px *'Fecha de nacimiento: 6 de junio de 1986 *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Profesion: Actor, cantante, y modelo *'Posición: '''Líder *'Altura:' 183 cm *'Peso:' 68 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo del zodiaco chino: Tigre *'Familia: '''Padres, hermano mayor *'Hobbies/Intereses: Nadar, baloncesto, fútbol, leer mangas *'Talento: '''Tocar la guitarra, el piano y hablar fluido el japones *'Fobia: Le teme a las libelulas y a las cigarras. Ademas no soporta la presion de estar con gente mayor *'''Agencia: KEYEAST Mini Biografia Kim Hyun Joong ha sido anfitrión de MBC music show show! , debutando el 11 de noviembre del 2006, uniéndose a Brian de Fly to the sky. Luego dejo el programa para preparar el debut del grupo en Japón, a comienzos del 2008. Fue parte del elenco de We Got Married un programa de MBC junto a HwangBo. Formo parte del elenco del drama coreano Boys Before Flowers en el rol de "Yoon Ji Hoo", Considerado icono destacado de Corea. En el 2010 participo en Playful Kiss , un dorama de la MBC, donde interpreto el personaje masculino principal Baek Seung Jo, esta fue una adaptacion coreana del famoso anime Itazura na Kiss. El pasado 29 de Junio de 2010, firmo con la empresa KeyEast pero varias fuentes aseguraron que la banda no se desintegraba.Kim Hyun Joong odia las cosas cursis, colecciona todo tipo de objetos que tengan calaveras, es muy minucioso y presta atencion a los pequeños detalles, siempre ha soñado con ser el bajista de una banda de rock, es muy competitivo y odia perder, no le gusta dormir con ropa, cada vez que lo hace tiene pesadillas, tampoco le gusta el cafe. Durante su adolescencia Hyun Joong fue rebelde y mostraba poco interes en estudiar (pero a la vez se le daba muy bien) no quizo ir a la universidad, y le pago la carrera en ella a su hermano mayor. Al mismo tiempo, el sabe que sus fans lo dicen que tiene una personalidad "4D" ya que esta, es totalmente diferente al resto de los Idols, es muy cariñoso y cercano a sus fans, ademas que el mismo se ha apodado "el dios del universo" cuando envia notas a sus fans, adora a los aliens y las cosas paranormales. YoungSaeng *thumb|220pxNombre real: 'Heo Young Saeng (허영생) (prounciado como: jo yong seng) *'Apodos: 'Prince (Príncipe), Shy Prince (Tímido Príncipe) y Nutria *'Fecha de nacimiento: '3 de noviembre de 1986 *'Lugar de nacimiento: 'Gochang, Jeollabuk-do, Corea del Sur *'Profesion: 'Cantante *'Posición: Sub líder ' *'Altura: '181 cm *'Peso: 63 kg *'Signo zodiacal: '''Escorpion *'Tipo de sangre: O *'Signo del zodiaco chino: '''Tigre *'Familia: 'Padres (Es hijo unico) *'Hobbies/Intereses: 'Escuchar música, piano, juegos, baloncesto *'Talento: 'Tocar el piano, hablar fluido el ingles *'Agencia: B2M Entertainment Mini Biografia DJ para "Youngstreet" Radio de SBS(de Junio a Agosto del 2006, debido a algunos problemas en sus cuerdas vocales, que requirió una cirugía y el debido tiempo para recuperarse.), MC Mnet Countdown Heo Young Saeng fue un antiguo aprendiz bajo SM Entertainment, se retiro para unirse a DSP Entertainment. Young Saeng es cercano a muchos miembros de TVXQ Hero Jaejong , U-know Yunho y Max Changmin y Super Junior Yesung, Heechul ySiwon , en particular con Hero JaeJoong, Yesung, y Siwon.Young Saeng compuso una canción solista, '사랑 인거죠" (Is it love?), que también se incluye en el proyecto especial del álbum U R Man. Esta canción fue escrita mientras se encontraban con las actividades de SS501 en Japón en el 2007. Él es el primer miembro que ha compuesto y escrito la letra de una canción.Tiene la voz mas suave y alta del grupo. Se preocupa mucho de su aspecto, es especial de su pelo. Es extremadamente timido y tranquilo frente a una camara y adora tomarse fotos. Firmo contrato con B2M Entertainment junto con Kim Kyu Jong. 'KyuJong' *thumb|220pxNombre real: 'Kim Kyu Jong (김규종)(pronunciado como: kim kiu yong) *'Apodos: Centro, Mantis Religiosa *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''24 de febrero de 1987 *'Lugar de nacimiento: Jeonju, Jeollabuk-do, Corea del Sur *'Profesion: '''Cantante, autor *'Altura: 183 cm *'Peso:' 65 kg *'Signo zodiacal: '''Piscis *'Tipo de sangre: A *'Signo del zodiaco chino: '''Conejo *'Familia: padres, hermana menor *'Hobbies/Intereses: '''Escuchar y escribir música, baloncesto, leer *'Talento:' Hacer magia y habla japones fluidamente *'Religión: Cristiano *'''Agencia: B2M Entertainment Mini Biografia Kim Kyu Jong se traslado desde el campo a Seúl para hacer realidad su sueño de ser cantante. Solía ser tímido, pero poco a poco dejo de serlo tras regresar de Japón. Lo que se le pida que haga, él lo hará con pasión, a pesar de su timidez. Es muy encantador y amable. Tambien es muy cercano a su familia. Le temia a a los perros, pero lo supero a través de un programa de televisión en el que tuvo que cuidar de un perro abandonado. Siempre es el primero en despertar. Kim Kyu Jong, junto con Park Jung Min, fueron DJs para "Youngstreet" radio de SBS. Es un miembro del subgrupo de SS501. Participó en una mini serie online llamada SETI. Firmo contrato con B2M Entertainment junto con Heo Young Saeng. 'JungMin' *thumb|220pxNombre real: 'Park Jung Min (박정민) (pronunciado como: pak yong min) *'Apodos: 'Sexy Carisma, Caballo *'Fecha de nacimiento: '3 de abril de 1987 *'Lugar de nacimiento: 'Seúl, Corea del sur *'Profesion: 'Cantante, Modelo, Actor ocacional, Diseñador y CEO *'Altura: '185 cm *'Peso: '71 kg *'Signo zodiacal: 'Aries *'Tipo de sangre: O *'Signo del zodiaco chino: '''Conejo *'Familia:' Padres, hermano mayor, hermana mayor *'Hobbies/Intereses: Escribir canciones, escalar. *'''Agencia: '''CNR Media '''Mini Biografia Jung Min también fue DJ para "Youngstreet" de SBS junto con su compañero de grupo Kim Kyu Jong. Fue escogido como el actor principal en el musical Grease. Firmo contratato con CNR Media pero afirma que el grupo no se desintegra. Es el primer integrante que lanza su album en solitario, actualmente promociona su producción "Not alone" escrita por el mismo y con la que espera definir su propio estilo dejando un poco atrás el estilo de ss501. Aqui pueden ver el video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p6piEEkFKW0 Tiene una sonrisa hermosa y tierna. 'HyungJoon' *thumb|220pxNombre real: 'Kim Hyung Joon (김형준)(pronunciado como: kim hiong yun) *'Apodos: 'Baby, Tortuga (puesto por Park Jung Min por su postura, camina como si llevara un caparazón en su espalda y por su largo cuello). *'Fecha de nacimiento: '3 de agosto de 1987 *'Lugar de nacimiento: 'Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Profesion: 'Cantante (vocal principal-rap), Actor y Modelo *'Altura: '183 cm *'Peso: 67 kg *'Signo zodiacal: '''Leo *'Tipo de sangre: O *'''Signo del zodiaco chino: Conejo *'Familia: '''Padres, hermano menor Ki Bum (Marumir/마루미르) ex miembro del grupo U-Kiss. *'Hobbies/Intereses: Escribir canciones, nadar, bailar y videojuegos *'Agencia: '''S-Plus Entertainment *'Página Web: http://kimhyungjun.com/ Mini Biografia Es miembro del subgrupo de SS501. Tiene de sobrenombre magnae ( el miembro más joven). Kim Hyung Joon es actualmente DJ para Music High de SBS (diariamente a las 2 am)en el cual ha hecho versiones muy divertidas de populares canciones del K-pop, es el mas lindo y jugueton de SS501, siempre es victima de las bromas de Park Jun Min y Kim Hyun Joong. Tiene una personalidad tierna y alegre. Es algo ambicioso, siempre hace muecas divertidas y llora con facilidad. Habla un poco de ingles. Firmo contrato con S-Plus Entertainment. Actualmente se encuentra promocionado su album en solitario "Girl" Nombre que tambien es dado al single principal de este. 'Discografia Koreana' Albums SS501 S.T 01 Now (1 Álbum) #Existence #Four Chance (4Chance)thumb|left|220px #Unlock #Again #Stand By Me #Sky #겁쟁이(Coward) #Man #Hana #서툰고백 - (Confession) #Bye Bye #Radio Star #세상의 날개 (Wings of the World) #경고 (Remix Ver.) - Warning (Remix Ver.) #Unlock (Heavy Edition Feat. 김세황) (Hidden Track) Fecha de lanzamiento: '''10 de noviembre de 2006 '''Mini Album thumb|left|220px FIND (1 Mini Album)''' #너와 숨쉬다 (Breathing For You) #넌나의천국 (You Are My Heaven) #FIND #고맙다 (Thank You) (vocal 현중 Kim Hyun Joong) #넌나의천국 (Inst.) #FIND (Inst.) #사랑해X5 (I Love You X5) #고맙다 (Thank You) (Version Acustica) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: 28 de julio de 2008 thumb|left|220px U R Man (2 Mini Album)' #WANT IT #U R Man #The ONE #사랑인거죠 (It's Not Love) / (Sarangingeojyo) #Never Let You Go #I Am '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''21 de noviembre de 2008 thumb|left|220px'Solo Collection (3 Mini Album)''' #제발 잘해줘 (Please, Be Nice to Me) (Kim Hyun Joong Solo) #이름없는 기억 (Nameless Memory) (Heo Young Saeng Solo) #Wuss Up (Kim Kyu Jong Solo Feat. Taewan a.k.a 'C-LUV' & Star Trak) #하면은 안돼 (If You Can Not) (Park Jung Min Solo Feat. Jiseon) #Hey G (Kim Hyung Joon Solo Feat. Mellow) #비겁하지 않겠어 (I Won't Be a Coward) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''08 de julio de 2009 thumb|left|220px '''Rebirth (4 Mini Album)' #Wasteland # Love Like This (네게로) # 하루만(Only One Day) # Obsess (중독...) - Lyrics by Kim Hyung Jun # 완.두.콩. (Green Peas) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''22 de octubre de 2009 thumb|left|220px'Destination (5 Mini Album)''' #Let Me Be The One (그게 나라고..) #Love Ya #Crazy 4 U #Until Forever (영원토록) - Lyrics de Heo Young Saeng #Let Me Be the One (그게 나라고..) Acoustic Ver. #Love Ya (Instrumental) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: 28 de mayo de 2010 'Singles' thumb|left|219px Warning (1 single)' #경고 (Warning) #Passion #Never Again #Take U High #Everything #Everything (Instrumental) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''25 de junio de 2005 ''thumb|left|220px '''Snow Prince (2 single)''' #하얀사람 (White people) #My Girl #Snow Prince #In Your Smile #Fighter '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''10 de diciembre de 2005 thumb|left|220px '''Deja Vu (3 single)''' #데자뷰 (Deja Vu) #널 부르는 노래 (A Song Calling for You) #Destiny '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''13 de marzo de 2008 thumb|left|221px '''Mars Men, Venus Women (4 single)' #화성남자, 금성여자 (Mars Men, Venus Women (Kim Hyung Joon Ft. MiSo (Gavy Queens)) #Secret Goldfish #Tonight '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''29 de abril de 2009 'Digital Singles ''' thumb|left|219px '''A Song Calling for You (1 digital single)''' #널 부르는 노래(A Song Calling for You) (remix) #널 부르는 노래 (instrumental) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''18 de abril de 2008 thumb|left|220px '''You Are My Heaven (2 digital single)''' #넌 나의 천국(You Are My Heaven) #넌 나의 천국(instrumental) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''27 de junio de 2008 thumb|left|220px '''Thank You (Kim Hyun Joong) (3 digital single)''' #고맙다 (Thank You) #고맙다 (instrumental) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: 4 de julio de 2008 thumb|left|220px U R Man (Remix Edition) ''' #U R Man (Remix) #The One (Remix) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''09-Enero-2009 thumb|left|220px '''We Can Fly # We Can Fly Fecha de lanzamiento: '12-Junio-2009 'OST thumb|left|199px The Man Book 198 Pieces / Heartbreak Library OST #바라보며 (Gaze) (Original Ver.) ★ #바라보며 (Violin Ver.) #바라보며 (Guitar Ver.) Fecha de lanzamiento: 07-Octubre-2008 Pista para el OST de la pelicula Heartbreak Library . thumb|left|220px Anycall Haptic Mission #Mission No.4 (With Kim Hyun Joong, Kim Joon) - Son Dam Bi #Rolling Callin Darling (With Kim Joon, Son Dam Bi) - Kim Hyun Joong #Play (SS501) ''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''30-Abril-2009 Para el Anycall Haptic Mission 2 (Reality 2009). thumb|left|221px Kungya Kungya (2007) #Fly away P''ar una animacion de KSB llamado 쿵야쿵야 (Koongya).'' Fecha de lanzamiento: '''30-Noviembre-2006 thumb|left|199px '''A Surgeon Bong Dal Hee OST #어린 날의 기억 #지울 수 없는 사랑 Fecha de lanzamiento: 13-Febrero-2007 thumb|left|198px Strongest Chil Woo OST #우리 함께라면 (If We Are Together) Cancion para el OST del drama Strongest Chil Woo . Fecha de lanzamiento: 27-Junio-2008 thumb|left|220px Boys Before Flowers OST ''' #Because I'm A Stupid ''Pista para el OST del famoso drama ''Boys Before Flowers '''Fecha de lanzamiento: 08-Enero-2009 thumb|left|220px Boys Before Flowers OST 2 #Making a lover Pista para el OST del drama Boys Before Flowers . Fecha de lanzamiento: 06-Marzo-2009 thumb|left|221px Lonely Girl #Lonely Girl Cantada por Hyung Jun & Kyu Jong Fecha de lanzamiento: '''16-Febrero-2009 thumb|left|221px '''Friend, Our Legend OST #친구 (I Erase Tears) Pista para el OST del drama Friend, Our Legend . Fecha de lanzamiento: 16-Julio-2009 'Discografia Japonesa' SS501 ' #Livthumb|left|230pxe! #Distancia ~ 君 と の キョリ (Kimi no Kyori) #4Chance (Game Watch) #ホン と に 好き だった (Honto ni Sukidatta) #No Exit Days #Again #Boundless #Butterfly #Always and Forever #サン セット (Sunset) #Kokoro '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''24-Octubre-2007 'thumb|left|230pxSingles ''' #警告 #Passion #Never Again #Take U High #Everything #白い 人 #My Girl #Snow Prince #In Your Smile #Fighter '''Fecha de lanzamieto: 21-Mayo-2008 UR Man (Ver Japón. Edition) thumb|left|232px #비겁 하지 않겠어 (I Won't Be a Coward) #Sometime #Want It #U R Man #The One #사랑 인거죠 (It's Love) #Never Let You Go #I Am #U R Man (Remix) #The One (Remix) Fecha de lanzamiento: Marzo-2009 All My Love #メッセージ #Mermaid... #I thumb|left|232pxWant You #Lucky days #Get Along #Promise to Promise #Believe in Love #Let's Break Away #Time of Destiny #Lovers #浅い 夢 の 果て #トラベラー グライダー #All My Love Fecha de lanzamiento: 13-Mayo-2009 Singles Kokoro ''' #Kokoro #Be a Star #Alicethumb|left|222px #Kokoro (Instrumental) #Be a Star (Instrumental) #Alice (Instrumental) #Rize Up (Joon Kim Hyun) #Rize Up (Instrumental) #Miru Hajimete Sora Datta (Heo Young Saeng) #Hikari (Jong Kyu Kim) #Here (Jung Min Park) #Sayonara ga Dekinai (Joon Hyung Kim) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: 01-Agosto-2007 thumb|left|220px Distancia ~ Kimi to no Kyori (Distancia ~ 君 と の キョリ) ' #Distancia ~ 君 と の キョリ #Gleaming Star #Wonderful World #Distance~君とのキョリ (Instrumental) #Gleaming Star (Instrumental) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''19-Septiembre-2007 thumb|left|220px '''Lucky Days ' #Lucky Days #Summer Blue #君 を 歌う 歌 (Kimi Uta wo Utau) #Lucky Days (instrumental) #Summer Blue (instrumental) #君 を 歌う 歌 (Kimi wo Utau Uta) (instrumental) 'Fecha de lanzamiento: '''18-Junio-2008 Premios '''Mejor canción Never Again '- M!Countdown 15.09.2005 '''Mejor grupo nuevo masculino - M.net KM Music Festival 27.11.2005 Mejor grupo nuevo masculino - SBS Gayo DaeJeon 29.12.2005 Mejor grupo nuevo masculino - MBC 10th Gasoo Gayojae 31.12.2005 Mejor canción Snow Prince '''- M!Countdown 05.01.2006thumb|300px '''Mejor canción Snow Prince - M!Countdown 18.01.2006 Mejor Dance Group - M.net KM Music Festival 25.11.2006. Premio Netizen a la popularidad '''- SBS Gayo DaeJeon 29.12.2006 '''Mejor canción Four Chance - SBS Inki Gayo 07.01.2007 Mejor canción Four Chance - SBS Inki Gayo 28.01.2007 Mejor canción Four Chance '''- SBS Inki Gayo 04.02.2007 '''Mejores 10 Nuevo Artistas - Japan Gold Disc Award, Japan 04.03.2008 Mejor Artista Asiático - Asia Song Festival 2008 Mejor canción U R MAN - M!Countdown 08.01.2009 Mejor canción U R MAN '''- SBS Inki Gayo 11.01.2009 '''Mejor canción U R MAN - M!Countdown 15.01.2009 Premio Hallyu '''- Seoul Music Awards 12.02.2009thumb|300px '''Premio Bonsang - Seoul Music Awards 12.02.2009 Canción del mes - Feb - #32 Cyworld Digital Music Awards - 28.03.2009 Mejor OST Because I'm stupid - Mnet Asian Music Awards 2009 Buzz International Single '''(Hong Kong) KR '''TOP Buzz Artist (Hong Kong) TOP Buzz Korea Artist '(Taiwan) '''Buzz International Group '- Asia Buzz Awards 2009 '''Music Bank K - Chart 13.11.2009 Music Bank K - Chart 20.11.2009 Inkigayo Mutizen 22.11.2009 Music Bank K - Chart 11.06.2010 Music Bank K - Chart 18.06.2010 'Videografia ' 'Videografia Koreana ' thumb|294px|left|SS501 - Warningthumb|294px|right|SS501 - Never Again thumb|294px|left|SS501 - Everythingthumb|294px|right|SS501 - Snow Prince thumb|294px|left|SS501 -- Fighterthumb|right|294px|SS501 -- Unlock thumb|left|294px|SS501 - Four Chance thumb|294px|right|Coward (겁쟁이) - SS501 thumb|left|294px|SS501 -- DeJa Vuthumb|294px|right|SS501 - A Song Calling For You thumb|294px|left|SS501 - You Are My Heaventhumb|294px|right|SS501 - Find thumb|294px|left|SS501 - Ur Man thumb|294px|right|SS501 - Love Like This thumb|294px|left|SS501 - Love Ya 'Videografia Japonesa' thumb|294px|left|SS501 - Kokoro thumb|294px|right|SS501- Distance thumb|294px|left|SS501 - Lucky Days Galeria de Fotos SS501254.jpg SS501Remixsingle.jpg Ss501-wallpaper-ss501-11266873-800-600-2-.jpg Ss501 4ever.jpg PARK JUNG.jpg KMI HYUN.jpg KIM.jpg KIM HYUN.jpg HEO YOUNG.jpg 20090905 soff51.jpg 20100518122037.jpg 20101026 khjye2.jpg 32586 435206465399 677555399 6131777 3855105 n.jpg 37375 127394233965282 100000841182535 157440 1664745 n.jpg Ss destination004.jpg Full.jpg Gd.jpg Jgh.jpg 1242025427dpp0031.jpg 5q.jpg Babyaegyo.jpg Bvg.jpg Ghi.jpg 7ff2309b27b431d1 ss501 thailand presscon 5.jpg 0dc52e83d1738392 ss501pic2.jpg 0fb755740b6dc19d ss501 0528 5.jpg 6fdff9e76c8ff07f ss501 newalbum.png 7c8e3d35efb6bff2 ss501 trendy.jpg Fa10b45c7890ef19 ss501 seoul presscon 3.jpg Thumbnail-4- (2).jpg 4661623545_776b5a3624_z.jpg|ss501 en EE.UU. 4662244526_b2ecd1ff90.jpg|ss501 ss 3.jpg 23489_1200209780080_1673622234_3820.jpg 4662244626_ccd1564217.jpg 63056_152647628098992_100000612665205_310706_3651218_n.jpg 61885_152360674794354_100000612665205_308907_4054278_n.jpg 69032_165118023517154_100000568734291_484966_6525374_n.jpg yfjv.PNG 7726_1118709816525_1490427678_30282903_6558752_n.jpg 62914_151605381536550_100000612665205_303835_776587_n.jpg 62354_1200186382997_1778677291_393328_3442968_n.jpg ss501-wins.png SS501 1.jpg|ss501 kim-hyun-joong-5_phixr1.jpg 14vi51u.jpg hoyeol79200903082046252.jpg calendario 2011.jpg|link=http:/tomodachiCC.hi5.com not alone.jpg|link=http:/kurenaimariazhisuka.faceboock.com E.U.jpg|link=http:/cosplaymexico¡¡.faceboock.com 40.jpg 96.jpg 50.jpg unlock.jpg|link=@kurenaizhisuka 34384739.jpg|Calendario SS501 ^^ 156313_296572834989_114548474989_1176221_2855329_n.jpg|'SS501 fighter ^^' 40225_144245812261153_144241972261537_335089_4676793_n.jpg|'♥SS501♥' dis_1.jpg 168486 305193174989 114548474989 1241187 707603 n.jpg 168486 305193174989 114548474989 1241187 707603 n.jpg 2fdg1.jpg|link=esa carita..... 62777_152650208098734_100000612665205_310791_25930_n.jpg|ss501 3615087599_415846c300_z.jpg SS501 c.jpg 23489_1200199979835_1673622234_3820.jpg 23489_1200200059837_1673622234_3820.jpg|ss501 2091265100064620397.jpg|ss501 3615081535_e6960d6821_z.jpg PDVD_053.JPG|say my love PDVD_046.JPG fsa.jpg 3615903010_fa3e6cd815_z.jpg|ss501 4661624511_b3157c82af_b.jpg|park jumg min Ss501-ss501-9578841-1024-768-1-.jpg Ss501-solo-coll-cover-1-.jpg 4564645646456.jpg 20081010ss501 6 medium1.jpg 6369 1099690454637 1297928260 30252901 8217938 n-1-.jpg Kim hyun jun.jpg Park jung min.jpg Kim kyu jong.jpg Hysn-1- - copia.jpg Kimhyunjoong-1- - copia.jpg SS501-1-.jpg 1-de-haru-haru-xd.jpg 20091113ss501572-1.jpg 757x400crop1.jpg Enlaces *Sitio Oficial de Corea *Sitio Fan Oficial de Japón *Sitio de Daesung Entertainment Twitter *Twitter Oficial |Kim Hyung Joon| *Twitter Oficial |Park Jung Min| *Twitter Oficial |Heo Young Saeng| *Twitter Oficial |Kim Kyu Jong| Facebook *Facebook Oficial |Park Jung Min| Youtube Youtube Official (Park Jung Min) Categoría:Kgrupos Categoría:Kpop